


Sweet Love

by Major_Yaoi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Is It Good?, It's My First Story Without Explicit Details Of Sex, It's My First Straight People Story, Straight People, Sweet story, it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Yaoi/pseuds/Major_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a short and sweet thing. Without porn. D:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's a sweet little story and I might continue it if people like it. It's about my friend Alyssa and her boyfriend Jon/ John... However he spells it.

The wind caresses me as I sway back and forth from a tree, giving me the feeling of flight. I close my eyes and imagine the clouds soaring past me. The blue skies blotched with soft white bunches soothe my racing mind. Green appears below me, different shades running below. "Alyssa, my love, where are you?" I open my eyes to see a blue-eyed brunette man smiling before me. "What are you doing, my dear?" He reaches out and gestures for me to jump. "I'm not going to jump, John, are you crazy?" John puts his pointer finger and thumb together and smiles. "A little bit." I roll my eyes and smile back. "Come on, I promise to catch you. Trust me, I don't want your mom to ring my neck. Come on."

I think it over, smile, and let go of the ropes. I look into his eyes, and they tell me I will be caught, and never let go. I close my eyes, knowing he will catch me. The love of my life will catch me. He won't ever let go.

I feel his strong arms around me, squeezing me close to his chest. I lay my head down on his chest, and I can hear his beating heart. It's so strong. I open my eyes and look up to see his beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. "I promised I'd catch you." I smile, close my eyes, and softly say: "I know."

* * *

John and I are walking back to our summer cottage, surrounded by blooming lilies and tall trees. We walk up the white steps to a glass double door and kiss before we enter. "Alyssa, I will always be there to catch you. I promised you during our vows, remember?"

I smile and hold his hand. "Of course I remember, John. We just got married three days ago. How could I forget such an amazing part of my life--  _our_  life?"

He squeezes my hand tight and bends down to my ear. "Let's make another great night tonight, shall we?" I gasp as he's pulling away from my ear and stare at him wide-eyed. He shows a large grin, picks me up, and carries me like a baby to the large bed in the middle of the bedroom.

It was a night I will never forget.

* * *

I wake up to see white sheets draped over my nude body and the most beautiful man I've ever seen lying next to me. His tan, muscular arms are around my waist, his hair across his face, and the morning sunlight casting shadows across us is a beautiful scene to behold. I wish I could stay like this forever. I am truly the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
